Peddie Fanfictions
'' Warning: Some fanfictions may contain sexual content. Read at your own risk.'' *'One Condition' by Abookworm17 - Summary: What would've happened if Patricia had walked in on Eddie's kiss with Piper? Rated K+; Finished *'Fireworks' by uniqueinkblots - Summary: "You should probably know that I kind of like making things explode - it's just a pastime of mine." Eddie and Patricia are struggling to complete a joint chemistry report what with all the secret admiring and dreamy thoughts going on. Peddie one-shot. Rated K+; Finished *'Never A Dull Moment' by uniqueinkblots - Summary: ''A series of unrelated drabbles/short one-shots, all Peddie centric. They are varying lengths, some with guest appearances by other House of Anubis Characters. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'I Heard You're a Player, So Let's Play a Game' by artist98 - Summary: ''Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each other's friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses. '''Rated T; Unfinished. ' *'Insomnia' by artist98 - Summary: ''They continued talking for another half and hour, until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Needless to say, Patricia found the cure to her insomnia. '''Rated K+; Finished.' *'Remember Robbie?' by artist98 - Summary: ''"Last term, Mara and Amber both ran for school rep, and the guy who was here before you, Mick, bribed Robbie to rig the ballots so Mara would win for a date with me." By now, Eddie was laughing his head off," But he never rigged them, so I didn't have to go on that date, but he just has this creepy, stalker crush on me. It's weird." '''Rated K+; Finished. ' *'As Easy As A, B, C '''by TazFromStarship - ''Summary: ''Drabbles for Peddie and maybe others. Cute and fluffy. Each one inspired by a letter of the alphabet. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Destination Trust' by uniqueinkblots - Summary: ''Eddie is an aspiring writer who is devoid of inspiration. Patricia is a busy law student who happens to be his new neighbor. Eddie firmly believes that this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Patricia is not one to blindly trust, even though she really wants to. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'A Thing Called Love' by Lolalova123 - Summary: ''Follow the lives of Patricia and Eddie through and after high school. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'An Early Exit' by writing-is-thinking-on-paper - Summary: ''There was always a buzz amongst coworkers for how strange the two would act in public. How they always left in a rush with a know-it-all smirk plastered across Patricia's face, or how Eddie's confidence seemed to drain from him as they prepared to leave. As to why this happened, no one could offer a decent answer to that. Perhaps it would always be a mystery to them. '''Rated T; Finished. ' *'One Day '''by writing-is-thinking-on-paper - ''Summary: ''It was just one day after graduation. One day when two lives would collide and never be the same. So where will they be on that day every year that follows? How have their lives changed? Six years. Two people. One day. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'A Questionable Kiss' by writing-is-thinking-on-paper - Summary: ''Perhaps it was when she let her eyes fall on his lips for even a second too long, or how his eyes drifted down to the sheer material of her shirt. Either way this wasn't supposed to happen, though it was too late now. They were at a point of no return with no intentions of going back. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Trying Something New '''by writing-is-thinking-on-paper - ''Summary: ''We knew our roles well. I was the tease and he was the one that got it done. We should really stick to what we're best at before straying away from it. Though by the looks of it now, branching out isn't all that bad. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Thrust Into the Future '''by omgromance - ''Summary: ''A ghost sends Eddie six years into the future. At first it seems great; he's still dating Patricia, he has a cool job, but then he finds out the gang hasn't spoken in years then he's on a mission to reunite them before he's sent back to the present. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Eddie' by fasionablyobsessed - Summary: ''Eddie's life before Anubis. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Forgive' by xforeverlovex21 - Summary: ''When Eddie screw up at the end of the year, Patricia breaks up with him. Eddie's heartbroken and wants her back - The only thing he has to do now is make her forgive him. Will Patricia be open to forgiveness, or will Eddie be forced to move on? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Operation Peddie' by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am - Summary: ''It was never gonna be smooth sailing for Eddie and Patricia. They have too many crazy friends, jealous enemies, and misbegotten honeymoons - Nina and Fabian should have never invited them. But they love each other, and that'll-hopefully-be enough. Maybe. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Dancing Away With My Heart '''by sarahlynnlovesyou - ''Summary: ''Eddie and Patricia had to split after high school, but their paths cross again three years later and it seems the feelings never died away. '''Rated K; Unfinished' *'Perch Academy for Mysterious Creatures' by iheartmaroon5 - Summary: ''Here, everyone is a mythical creature. Patricia is a pixie and secretly falls in love with someone not her kind, Eddie, the werewolf. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Forced Feelings '''by TrixieKreuger - ''Summary: ''Patricia and Eddie are forced to share a dream that puts all of their pent up feelings on the table. Some good, others bad. Will the dream come true? And what does it mean for Eddie if he's sharing dreams? '''Rated T; Finished' *'House of Danger' by Rainstar42 - Summary: ''Eddie and Patricia's life after the mystery seems perfectly normal. But nothing stays normal for long. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Never Leave Her '''by omgromance - ''Summary: ''Eddie hated what his dad did. He wanted to make sure Patricia knew he would never do that to her. Through reminders, proposal, weddings, and pregancy, he stuck true. '''Rated K+; Unfinished' *'Fallout' by MusicalWheaten - Summary: ''Patricia and Eddie's relationship is put to the biggest test. Will they survive? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'How About Now?' by FanfictMONSTER - Summary: ''Patricia is blind. Eddie takes advantage of this. But of course, they benefits go both ways. '''Rated K+; Finished' *'Search for the Bathroom' by FanfictMONSTER - Summary: ''Lame excuses, Eddie. '''Rated K+; Finished' *'Rumors' by FanfictMONSTER - Summary: ''This time, Amber has gone too far. '''Rated K+; Unfinished' *'Dribbles and Drabbles on Peddie '''by Moneytooth Rated K+; Unfinished '' *'Bad Boy Babysitter' by stuckbeingrachel - Summary: ''Eddie's babysitting for some cash. But who is he babysitting? Rated T; Unfinished'' *'Beautiful Christmas' by stuckbeingrachel - Summary: ''"Prove it." "What?" "Give me the present." She ordered. "I would rather wait until Christmas morning." Eddie chuckled nervously.' Eddee has a present and Patricia has a surprise. Will they be happy with what each other have in store for them? Future Peddie! Rated T; Finished'' *'The Moment I knew '''by HOAgleek4Ever - ''Summary: ''It's Patricia's 17th Birthday. The person who means most her doesn't show. She's hurt and feels like breaking down. Eddie loves her and will do anything for her to forgive him. Song-fic, The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift. 'Rated k+; Finished' *'One Summer by peddiegirl101 - Summary: Patricia Williamson has lived in the same town, with the same people all her life. Eddie Miller was sent away for the summer to his dad. What happens when Eddie get hired to work at the same diner as Patricia? What secrets will be revealed? What fights will go down? And most important: Is Patricia falling in LOVE! ''Rated T; Unfinished'' * '''What A Boyfriend Should Do - Summary: ''A series of unrelated Peddie one-shots, all based off/prompted by the What A Boyfriend Should Do posts on a lot of profles out there. I was completely inspired by the idea! Rated K plus! Complete! I owe everything to all of you. You have made this such an amazing experience! Thank you everyone ) 'Rated K+; Complete' *'The Second First Time by Corrin Rosen '- ''Summary: ''I sat in the front seat of the car anxiously awaiting my arrival at my new school. My mind thought of all the great times Patricia and I shared when we were small. When mom and dad sent her away to boarding school and sent me to Julliard's we drifted apart. We kept each other hidden and took on a new path without the other. l admit it, I miss her, but I don't know if she misses me. 'Rated T; Unfinished' *'One Hard Punch Just Wasn't Enough' by Corrin Rosen - ''Summary: Patricia Williamson's life was going great. She had an amazing boyfriend, a caring sister, and dependable friends, but all of a sudden her world will come crumbling down. She is shattered, and she will struggle to get back on her feet, even with the help of her friends. Rated T; Unfinished Category:Peddie Category:Fanfictions Category:Peddie Fanfictions